


Sensory Deprivation

by sweetpineapplepizza



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blindfolds, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpineapplepizza/pseuds/sweetpineapplepizza
Summary: Day 14 of kinktober- Sensory Deprivation





	Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> oh man i really need to catch up on kinktober. Apologies!

Seth glanced at the deep black piece of fabric presented to him. It looked soft, being it silk. The man bit his lip in anticipation. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Dean asked for the fifth time. Dean had wanted to do this for a while- have his lover be blindfolded and have his body on reservation just for him. Since Seth agreed, the lunatic felt it was necessary to make him as assured as possible. Seth understood, and loved his boyfriend dearly. 

“I told you Dean, baby, I’m ready to do this.” Seth took Dean’s scruffy cheeks in his hands, smiling at him lovingly. 

Dean let a soft sigh escape him. “You know the safe word, yeah?” 

“Hopscotch. But I know you’ll take care of me.” Seth leaned to place a kiss on his cheek. 

Dean pushed his lover on the bed gently, tying his long brown hair up with a hair tie. The blindfold in his clenched hand. Carefully, like the fabric would rip, Dean laid the blindfold over Seth’s eyes and tied it securely behind his head. Seeing his boyfriend like this, practically blind and naked helpless in front of him made blood rush to his head quickly. It was honestly the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

“Lay down. Arms above your head.” Dean stated softly. Seth complied, scooting back on the bed so his feet were no longer dangling. Cautiously, he raised his arms above his head and rested them on the pillows. 

“Good.” Dean praised, reaching out a hand to rub at Seth’s thigh. The sight deprived man let out a small gasp, the inability to see Dean’s actions made his insides tingle. 

Dean glanced at the man’s genital before him. Just like his own, Seth was red and throbbing. Probably with anticipation. It made Dean’s mouth water. 

The hand rubbing at Seth’s thigh traveled to his inner thigh. He could feel the muscles clench caused by his movements. 

Just to be a tease, Dean moved his fingertips lightly across the skin of Seth’s balls just to continue his rubbing on the other thigh. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Seth whined, reaching a pitch that was too high for his liking. “Stop teasing.” 

A sharp but gentle slap came across Seth’s skin. “Talk like that some more and I’ll leave you like this the rest of the night.” 

Seth whimpered at that, but like what he was told, he didn’t say a word. Dean then crawled between his lover’s thick thighs, spreading them with his hands. The movement was intimate, making Seth give out a shaky breath. 

“I got you.” Dean murmured, the breath hitting the skin of Seth’s dick. 

A whimper left Seth as the words left his mouth, the sensation new to him. 

Dean held his thighs up high, his lovers tight hole in beautiful display in front of him. Seth had no idea what was coming to him. 

A small poke of the tip of Dean’s tongue came in contact of the ring of muscles. The action was unexpected, making Seth jump and moan. A smile grew on Dean’s lips. 

“Careful, baby.” Dean snickered, again teasing Seth’s entrance with his tongue. Seth let out a soft moan. 

Slowly, Dean began to stretch Seth’s hole with his tongue. Using his fingers to spread his lucious cheeks to get better vantage. Seth was a writhing mess, but being obedient and keeping his hands above his head. This didn’t stop him from occasionally bucking his hips up closer to Dean’s hot tongue. 

“Dean!” Seth moaned out, a climax approaching him. Dean’s tongue was too good, long enough to hit the spots that made him scream. With the added affect of not being able to see, it made the experience twice as pleasurable. 

Dean pulled back for a second to tell his partner to touch himself with one hand. Seth was more than happy to comply, taking his right hand to pump his aching cock. “So good…” Seth groaned, voice cracking. 

Dean was having the time of his fucking life. Eating his boyfriends ass was such a treat. Hearing the whines and whimpers from him made it all much better. The lunatic continued his pleasurable torture with his tongue, eventually having a finger to join the tongue, perfectly rubbing against Seth’s prostate. 

“Oh fuck!  _ FUCK _ ! DEAN!” Seth lost it at this point, squeezing the head of his shaft as he came hard. Spurts after spurts of cum decorated Seth’s sculpted stomach. The sight even made Dean slip out a moan. He let his tongue slowly ride him through the orgasm, feeling his hole clench around him. 

“Good boy.” Dean whispered softly after he removed his tongue from Seth’s ring of muscles. “Good boy, good boy…” He couldn’t stop saying it as he rose to his knees over Seth. 

“Open your mouth, baby.” Dean grunted, pumping his own dick now. 

Seth didn’t argue, opening his mouth, tongue and all. 

“Holy shit.” Dean groaned, hand moving faster. “Yes, yes, Seth…” 

Dean’s orgasm wasn’t as powerful of Seth’s, but man did it feel good. His cum dripped like icing over Seth’s face and tongue. The sight was something Dean will never forget. 

“Damn,” Dean breathed, sticking a hand through his matted hair. “I’m gonna take it off, okay? Sound good?” he almost forgot about it, truthfully. 

Seth nodded, shifting to be in a sitting position. The blindfold was untied and now Seth’s sight returned. The first thing he saw was Dean’s beautifully blissed out face. 

“You alright?” Dean whispered, reaching a hand up to pet Seth’s sweaty cheek. Seth could’ve gotten whiplash from how fast he nodded. 

“It was amazing, Dean.” Arms came up to wrap around Dean’s neck. Dean held his boyfriend close, a large smile on his face. “I love you. Thank you.” Seth was the one to speak first. 

It always made Dean’s heart race when Seth said that. “I love you too.” 


End file.
